1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminated fishing rod and more particularly pertains to providing multiple lights for a variety of illumination purposes with an illuminated fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing poles with lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, fishing poles with lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating a fishing pole are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,943 to Ratcliffe et al. discloses an indicating device for fishing rods.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,618 to Utsler discloses a fishing pole with spaced illuminating means.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 346,007 to Barkley, Jr. discloses the ornamental design for an illuminating handle for fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,083,249 to Chen discloses a light marker for fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,375 to Mills discloses a fishing pole tip position signalling light assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,061 to Echols, Jr. discloses a movement indicator for fishing rod.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an illuminated fishing rod for providing multiple lights for a variety of illumination purposes.
In this respect, the illuminated fishing rod according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing multiple lights for a variety of illumination purposes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved illuminated fishing rod which can be used for providing multiple lights for a variety of illumination purposes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.